Hate Can Turn into Love After A While
by MrsCena1
Summary: I loved him more then anything else in this world which is why i decided to leave him for good and stop this heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Hate Can Turn Into Love at anytime.

She looked at him with hate and nothing else but that as she came up in front of him.

He looked at her with just another women going be laid by him on his list of women she knew because she had seen it one day while in evolutions lockerroom.

He came over near her as he looked down at her before he sat down with her all she did was shake her head as he talked to her.

He said "Damn Baby you look gud."

She said "My you need to go to hell."

He said "Baby you don't mean that."

She said "You need to find another cheap girl to help you not me."

He said "I can't help it if you want me."

She said "Want you i would rather get drafted to a show i hate than be wit you."

He laughed at her with his famous cocky smirk he when he was bein cocky and she threw water in his face after he laughed he reached for a towel.

She got up from the table and laughed at him just as he had her.

He smirked at her after he cleaned his face with the towel and sat there for a few minutes thinking.

He watched her leave as he put the towel on the table and began to drink his water.

She was walking down the hall getting ready for her match later tonight she was ready to see her star shine bright.

She was so mad about what happened though and when she thought about it more she was getting madder by the minute.

How could he even think that she would like him and who in the hell does he think he is talking to her like that.

She got to the curtain to wait for chance to head to the ring and when her music hit she went out to her match.

He stood by the monitor near the curtain to wait for her to come back behind after her match and watched her match while John came and stood beside him.

John said "Dude she hates you and you still keep after her."

He said "I know i want her to be my next one i have on my list."

John said "Dude your nasty and thats really disrespectful to her."

He said "Your point is."

He shook his head at his bestfriend and with a throw of his hand then left him to watch the match alone.

He kept watching the tv and waiting for her to come back after her match.

She came back behind the hurt wit a water bottle in hand and as she turned the corner saw him.

She tried to get away but he wouldn't let her he blocked her way and stepped forward to be near her.

He said "Good match baby."

She said "Leave me alone and stop calling me that."

He said "You look even sexier when you get mad."

She said "You don't know how to take a hint do you."

He said "Nope."

I asked "Aw what happened to Samantha did you miss your baby gurl or did she leave you and you want me to clean up the mess well guess what im not you have to."

He came up and leaned his head againest hers but she moved her head away and stepped back .

He said "I get that don't worry."

She rolled her eyes as she walked to the women's locker room to get her things together and leave the arena.

She saw Melina, Kelly Kelly, Mickie, and Candice all packing their things and about to leave.

Candice said "I saw what just happened."

She said "I hate him so much and he don't know how to take a hint."

They all laughed as she sat down on a fold up chair near the bench where the girls were sittin and began to think a little.

Mickie said "I haven't seen him like this since Stacy and that ended really badly."

She said "I know but i got a surprise for him."

Her and the girls went outside the locker room and they saw him getting ready for his match.

So she went to him with one of her hands behind her and he saw her coming over to him.

He smirked when he saw her and she smiled at him one of those flirty smile.

She said "Hey baby."

He said "Well came to your sense."

She said "Yeah i did i realized your right."

She leaned up so their lips were just an inch away and she threw the pie right in his face but what they didn't know was the camara crew was taping behind the curtain action so everyone could see.

He went to?

Continued Nxt chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He went to go clean up then when he was done he came back to see her right where he had been before he left..

He put his head againest hers and she laughed at him from when he had the pie on him.

He said "Just wait i will get you back no worries."

She said "Really Randall you can't even call your ex fiance back and tell her the truth."

He said "Maybe you came in and changed everything."

She asked "OH MY GOD IS RANDALL IN LOVE?"

He said "Not with you."

I said "Good cause i would puke."

He laughed at her as he gave her a wink and made that smirk to her.

He went to his match and he won with his cocky smile still on his face when he done his pose for all the ladies.

She went back to the lockerroom to finish packing and Candice was in there.

Candice said "Damn you really nailed him tonight."

She said "I know it was funny."

Candice had finally left which gave her time to think about what to do before facing the chances she might run into him while going to her car or hotel.

She thought about what happened and she was proud of what she done not ashamed he needed that.

She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her but she wanted him to love her not just use her but she knew that was a waste of time.

She came out of the lockerroom looking around to see if he was there and when she saw it was clear she began walking when she felt someone pull her into the closet.

She felt someone kiss her and she turned on the light to see who it was it was Dave and she smiled at him.

She was so happy to see him and she knew he saw what happened but she asked anyway.

She asked "You saw what i did to Randy?"

He said "Yeah i did."

She bit lip and stood there for a minute trying to find the words to say next and he knew she was so he waited for her to speak.

She said "Dave he is so cocky and thinks he can get any gurl he wants."

He said "I know baby but he can think."

She said "So you agree with him."

He said "No babe you know i'm your side but he is Randy it comes natural."

She said "He needs to learn somethings."

He said "I trust you and i know you won't mean anything you do what you got to ok."

She nodded at him slowly and he kissed her then left for the locker room.

She went to find Randy to talk to him but she saw him flirting with one of the fans.

She rolled her eyes as she walked past them and not looking at them seemed the right thing to do to try and hurt Randy.

She decided to wait for that plan she made and make him mad first to get things more going her way.

Randy stopped in front of her after running to catch up to him and made her stop she tryed to move but he blocked so she waited.

She said "Move Randy."

He said "No baby."

She said "I hate you with all my might."

She said "I love you baby don't forget that."

She said "Go to get laid Randy that is what you want anyway."

He said "I will."

She said "Good you need to be there with your player ass."

He said "Excuse me!"

I said "You heard me you love to play girls for one night stand i wonder if your mom knows."

He asked "Whats wrong with me being a player?"

She said "You won't ever know the meaning of love."

He said "Like you and John did."

She said "Go to hell and stay there Randy don't ever talk to me again."

She walked away with tears running down her face and he just laughed at her as he turned to leave to the lockerroom.

She hated him more now than she ever did and he knew it she thought thats what he wanted beside a one night stand with her.

She went to the hotel threw her bags down and toke a shower to cool off.

There was a knock at the door and she thought it would be Dave but it was flowers.

She opened the door to see 12 rose and a card thats says "Room 326 if you need to see me baby love you."

She picked the roses up and threw them in the trash as she went by to go to her suitcase.

There was a another knock at the doorso wit a sigh she opened the door to see?

REVIEW PLZ.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She opened the door and saw it was Dave with his blue jeans and a black dress shirt.

She gave him a hug and he picked her up brought her in the hotel room.

He turned around and shut the door behind him as he followed to the couch.

She went to the couch and sat down with the towel she had drying her hair.

Dave looked at the counter and saw the rose had been in the trash.

He laughed at her and sat closer to her to be more near she smiled at him.

He said "He sent you flowers how sweet dang now im worried i might lose you."

She said "Ha ha very funny."

He said "You know i'm joking babe."

She hit him and kissed him as she sat the towel down on the coffee table.

She got up off the couch and got the roses out of the trash.

She put them back the way they were and sat them on the counter.

She put on her pjs and got the flowers.

She said "Babe i'm going to give Randy his flowers i'll be right back."

He said "Kay."

She walked to Randy's room and she knocked on the door she waited.

He came to the door in just a towel and he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

She rolled her eyes and stepped back away from him to give them more space.

He said "Woah baby don't step back step forward."

She said "Your a pig."

He said "Aw now babe don't be like that."

She said "Stop calling me that im not your babe, baby, or anything."

He said "Ok Haley sorry."

She said "You aren't sorry for nothing."

He pulled her up againest him and kissed her with all his passion.

She pulled back away from him madder then ever and so she slapped him very hard that it left a handmark on his cheek.

She said "Don't you ever in your life kiss me again!"

He said "Sorry baby i couldn't resist."

She said "Randy you need to move on cause boys lilke you don't it make in this world."

He said "Really now."

She said "Yeah now i need mouth wash."

He said "Haley you got to admit you know you loved that."

She said "Whatever."

She gave him the flowers and gave him a mean look before she left.

She left mad as can be and getting madder the more she thought about it.

She swiped her room card into the slot and came in to see where Dave.

Dave was in the living room ordering room service and she came over to him.

He got done and put the phone down on the hook.

It was so quiet you could hear your self breath or hear a pin drop from across the room.

He toke his hand and put it on her cheek as she sighed.

She let a tear roll down her cheek and he wiped the the tear away.

He kissed her and she kissed him.

He asked "Baby whats wrong?"

She said "Randy kissed me."

He asked "Woah."

She said "Davey."

He asked "What?"

She said "I'm sorry."

He said "Babe i know you didn't mean it."

She kissed him and got up and went to bed to get up early the next morning.

The next day she arrived at the arena and saw Randy standing by the catering room smirking.

He said "Damn baby you look gud as ever."

I said "Aw thanks babe to bad your a pig."

He said "Ha."

He pulled her into his lockerroom and ?

plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He pulled her next to him so he could try to kiss and she didn't resist she just stood there frozen.

She said "Randy don't."

He kissed her anyway even threw her protests and she kissed him back which surprised her .

He said "Baby i love you and i don't want to hurt you."

She said "NO RANDY IM NOT JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND I HAVE FEELINGS TO!"

He said "I know and i understand that babe after the way you have agrued with me."

She went to leave but he stood in front of the door and for a minute their eyes met.

She said "Move Orton."

He said "Look let me speak."

She said "NO YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU ORTON I HATE YOU OK I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

He said "I can change."

She said "Randy go."

He mirked at her but he stayed close to her and she didn't move at all either.

He said "Damn baby i love to you."

She said "Fuck you."

He said "Anytime you want to babe im here waiting."

She gave him a mean look and rolled her eyes at him.

She slapped him as hard as she could and stood there a minute to wait for him to say or do something.

He laughed as he put his hand on his jaw then moved his jaw for a minute.

He said "I'm going to let that pass and not think about it."

She went to catering and sat with the girls.

John came in with Randy and Randy sent her a wink before sitting down.

She rolled her eyes and turned back around to talk to the girls about gossip.

Candice said "You should pretend to go out with him."

She said "No thanks."

Kelly said "No listen if you do he may change and you know you love him."

She said "No i don't."

The girls were still talking and Randy kept looking at Haley while John talked.

John said "I don't know why you are trying you won't get her."

Randy said "Dude i kissed her a few minutes ago and she didn't resist or anything."

John said "Woah thats a starter."

Randy said "Dude i think i'm falling in love with her."

They sat there watching her and Dave came in with a water he had a smile on his face.

He came over to her and kissed her as he pulled away to the other girls.

All the divas were smiling and she laughed as she blushed.

He grabbed her hand and came over to where Randy, John were sitting.

He sat down next to Randy and put her on his lap as she put her arm around his neck.

Randy just sat there with a surprise look on his face and John looked unhappy as usual when she was around.

She smiled at them and sat there on Dave's lap until she got ready to go.

After a while she left and Randy followed her back out of catering but Dave and John stayed there as they watched Randy follow her.

He asked "Where you ever going to tell me?"

She said "It's none of your bussiness anyway your not apart of life i hate you remember."

He said "Whatever."

She said "Finally you get the freaking part."

He said "I get that i mitght be falling in love with someone i will never get to spend the rest of my life with you."

She said "WHAT!"

He said "Yeah its true."

She stood there in shock and thought about what he just said as she looked in his eyes she could see he was serious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She said "Orton your joking your not really in love with me you can't be your the legend killer."

He said "So i can and you are the one who made me fall in love with you."

She sat down on the crates and was shocked she couldn't believe it.

She put her head down and he put his hand under her chin to lift her head up.

He kissed her so he could show her and she put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss more but pulled back.

She said "I have to go."

He said "No please don't."

She said "Randy i'm not doing this ok."

He asked "Doing what."

She said "Being in love with you."

He asked "Why?"

She said "I know what's going to happen and plus i love Dave."

He stepped back so he paced back and forth for a moment then turn to look at her.

She started to cry and he came over to her as he lifted her chin up to look at him in the eyes.

He said "Don't cry baby please."

She said "Randy i love you 2 and Dave."

He said "Well how about you go away for a week and choose who you want to be with and no one will bother you i promise."

She nodded kissed him and he was surprised that she kissed him without him kissing her.

She said "Bye Orton."

He said "Bye baby."

He smirked at her as he watched her leave and walked to Evolution locker room hoping Dave was there.

He came in still with the smirk on his face and Dave looked up at his arrival.

Dave asked "What are you smirking for you got a date or something?"

Randy said "Something like that."

Dave laughed at him and shook his head before he left the lockerroom.

She heard a knock on her locker room and she opened the door to see it was Dave.

She kissed him and he came over to the couch.

He sat down and watched her for a moment.

She asked "Well Mr. Batista what happened with Orton?"

He said "He came in smirking."

She said "He told me he is falling in love with me."

He said "Well thats the end of us."

She said "No it ain't."

He laughed at the thought of Randy falling in love and came behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned to face him.

They kissed real quick and she left for her match it was up next.

It was a 10 diva battle royal to become the #1 contender for the Diva''s championship or Women's Championship.

It was Haley, Mickie, Beth, Candice, Kelly, Maria, Eve, Layla, Brie, Michelle McCool.

It was the middle of the match and Orton came out to watch her with a smirk on his face.

She looked at him right away and Mickie came over to take advantage of the situation.

She got the upper hand but Haley knocked her over the ropes and that left two.

It was down her and Kelly Kelly she knew she was going to win but her mind kept going to Randy being out there.

But in the end she knocked Kelly Kelly out of the ring.

She won a title shot for her choose on which title she would fight to win.

She came back to the curtain to look for Randy but she did have to look for long because he was standin near the monitor waiting for her.

She was mad at him so bad that she was getting madder by the moment just looking at him and he knew it to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a few minutes of her looking at him she started talking to him and so he stayed quiet so she could speak to him.

She asked "Who do you think you are?"

He said "Randy Orton The Legend Killer who is in love with you."

She asked "Why did you come to my match?"

He said "Baby i wanted to see how you wrestle thats all."

She said "You almost cost me my match."

She walked away madder than anything else in this world and thinking about what he had just done.

She came in her lockerroom and saw Dave was there on the couch.

He said "Congrats babe."

She asked "Did you see what Randy did?"

He said "Yeah but he didn't make you lose thats whats so important."

She said "Thanks."

He said "Your welcome."

I said "Babe im going away for the whole week next week."

He said "What!"

She said "Woah Dave hun."

He said "I'm not going to see you."

She said "Aw you will when i come back."

He said "So."

He got up to come closer to her and he smiled at her she cracked a laugh.

She kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he toke full advantage of that when he picked her up.

She didn't want him to let her go but she had to tell him the truth about what she meant when she said she was going away all next week.

He sat her on his lap when he finally sat down and she started to cry.

He wiped her tears away as she toke a breath and he started talking to her.

He asked "Haley your scaring me whats wrong?"

I said "Dave when Randy came in smiling he was smiling because i told him i loved him to."

He said "YOU LOVE HIM!"

She said "Yes but i love you to."

He said "You can't love us both."

I said "Dave im confused right now."

He said "Bye until you get back."

He stormed out of the locker room and left Haley on the couch crying alone.

She heard a knock on the door so she cleaned up her face up and told them to come in.

It was Candice as she came in she saw how tore up Haley was so she came and sat on the couch next to her.

Candice asked "Haley whats wrong?"

She said "Dave didn't take the news that i love both him and Randy."

Candice said "Aw hun give him time he will."

She said "I hope."

They hugged each other and Candice left for her match againest Ashley.

She got her things ready after her shower and left for the hotel to go to bed when she got there.

She got to her room and changed into her pjs then got into bed.

But Randy knocked on her door so she went to the door and opened it to see Randy standing there.

He said "Damn baby you look even better in just your pjs."

She said "Hold on my rooms a mess."

He said "No way."

He came in with his arms wrapped around his waist and kissed her as he did earlier with more passion.

She pulled back to walk over to the couch to sat down to tell him the news she had about Dave.

He watched her and sat down in the chair.

She said "Dave didn't take the news well when i told him that i love you and him."

Randy said "Oh well he will get over it."

She rolled her eyes at his cocky self and went in the bedrooom.

She got in bed but raised up to see him but he came over to her and kissed her goodnight.

He said "I'll see u when you get back babe bye."

She said "Bye."

The next morning she slipped a note under Dave's door and left for the airport so she won't be late.

She got on the airplane and went home to relax plus figure things out about Randy and Dave.

She had a long way week to think about things and get things straighten out.

Review plz


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

She had just got home and put her things away and sat down on the couch.

She turned her phone off and sat back thinking about what to do about Randy and Dave.

She didn't know what to do, she was so confused and knew what Randy was going to do but apart of her was ready to go and be with him.

The other was ready to be with Dave forever and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

She was thinking when she heard a knock on the door and saw it was her cousin Lizzy.

She screamed jus a lizzy did and gave her a hug.

She let her come in and sat back down on the couch.

Lizzy came over to the living room and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

Lizzy asked "How is wrestling?"

She said "I got a title match next week on Raw for a championship i have to pick from."

Lizzy said "Cool."

She said "I guess."

Lizzy said "So tell me is there any men in your life.:

She said "Two."

They both laughed and sat there for a minute.

Lizzy said "Well i have to go the store for some stuff come by mamaw's for a lil cook put party."

She said "Ok but no thanks love you bye."

Lizzy said "Ok bye love you to."

She sat back down after she let Lizzy out and watched tv for a while.

The week flew by and she had finally made the decision ahe felt was a good one.

She got her things packed and left for the next show.

No one knew she had arrived yet and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could.

She got dressed from the earlier outfit she had on and she decided to go down to the lobby but as soon as she got off the evelator she saw Dave walking with another girl.

She watched them from a far distance to see what they were doing and just then she saw Dave kiss the girl before leaving her alone.

She went back up the evelator and knocked on Candice's door.

Candice gave her a hug and left her come in.

She feel on the floor as soon as she got in the room and started crying about what she saw Dave doing just a few minutes ago.

Haley was crying so hard she needed to two boxes of tissues before she finally stopped crying long enough to speak.

Candice asked "Sweety what is wrong?"

Haley said "Dave just cheated on me."

Candice said "Aw hun its ok Dave must have not been your soulmate."

Haley said "I guess not."

She wiped her tears with the last tissue and stood up wiped her face off to show no signs of tears.

She striaghten out her outfit and gave Candice a hug.

Haley said "I will see you at the club."

Candice said "Ok hun."

She walked out of the room and saw Dave standing at her hotel room door.

She walked on by and didn't say anything to as he just looked down at the floor.

She could feel the tears coming and she tried to hold them in.

Dave said "Woah hold on babe."

She said "No there is no more babe or baby and there is no more us."

She walked away from him as he just stood there and she went down to the lobby.

She found a cab and went to the club.

She looked for Randy and saw him at the girls table.

She went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw who it was.

They both had smirks on their faces and she grabbed his hand to pull him outside for them to hear each other talk.

They went outside and she kissed him.

He kissed her back as he picked her up and spun her around then put her back down.

He said "Baby you choose me."

She said "Yeah babe."

He said "I'm lucky."

She said "You can't do anything unfaithful ok."

He nodded at her and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

They decided to go to the hotel and he stayed with her that night.

She said "Now Randy we can't do anything until we are married."

He said "Ow baby."

She said "Orton may i remind you next week we will be in Las Vegas."

He said "Yes we will."

He kissed her with a peck and she laughed at him before becoming serious.

He got down on one knee and toke her hands in his.

He asked "Will you be my wife?"

She said "Yes i will ."

They kissed for a minute and she couldn't wait til she got to the arena the next morning.

Reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. thnks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She got up early the next morning and got ready to leave but she saw Randy had already left before she got up.

She heard a knock on the door and she went to the door.

She opened the door to see a man holding 12 roses with a card to them.

She toke them after she signed and shut the door.

She sat them on the counter and read the card "_Baby one for everything i love about you meet you at catering."_

She smiled at the card and laughed as she put some water then sat them back down before leaving the hotelroom.

She got there with her things and put them in the locker room.

She went to catering and saw Randy with John, so she went over to him.

She said "Hey babe."

He said "Hey baby."

She said "Hey John."

He said "Hey i will leave you to alone."

She nodded as she watched him get up from his sit and John left without another word to them.

He said "I missed you so much i tossed and turned all night."

She said "Aw poor baby."

He said "HEY."

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him then sat down.

She said "I got to go i got a match next and i got to talk to Vince about my #1 contendership match."

He kissed her and she went to the locker room to get ready.

She saw Candice unpacking her stuff and she gave her a hug before sitting down next to her.

Candice said "Hey girl i missed you at the club last night."

She said "I'm sorry i found Randy and we got together."

Candice said "Aw i'm happy for you hun."

She said "Thank you but theres more."

Candice said "Tell me."

She said "We are getting married."

She smiled as she clappeed her hands and gave her a hug.

Candice said "Congrats."

She said "Thank you but you got to keep it a secret."

Candice said "I understand."

She smiled at her and gave her a hug before leaving.

She got her wrestling attire on and head for Vince's office.

She went pasted Dave and knocked on Vince's door.

She wiped the remaining tears away and straighten her wrestling attire.

Vince said "Come in."

She said "Hey Vince i was wondering when i'm having my championship match againest Maryse."

Vince said "Congrats on the win."

She said "Thank you."

Vince said "Your welcome and your title match will be tonight at 10:15."

She said "Thank you Vince."

She shoke his hand as he did hers and left his office to go to the curtain.

She saw Randy walking to his locker room as she was passing to get to the curtain and she yelled at him.

She said "Randy."

He turned around to see who was calling his name and when he saw who it was he had a smirk on his face.

He said "Hey baby."

She said "Guess who has a championship match tonight."

He said "You."

She said "Yeah."

He picked her up his level and kissed her.

He said "Congrats babe."

She said "Thanks."

It was the begining of the show and everyone was going around crazy.

She stood there watching everyone and Randy grabbed her hand.

He toke her to evolution locker room and he closed the door behind her.

He said "Now i can talk to you without you yelling."

She laughed and he sat down.

He said "I wanted to talk to you about coming to the ring with me starting next Monday Night Raw."

She said "Aw Randy i would love to."

He said "Good."

They kissed and she left to get ready for match which was on in 10 minutes.

The match of Santina and Beth were on now.

Santina won the match which made Beth ever madder.

She was getting nervous and nervous by the minute.

She went to the curtain and saw Randy standing there.

He said "Good luck babe."

She nodded and went out when she heard her music.

She waited in the ring for Maryse and her music hit.

Maryse got the ring and the ref rung the bell.

Maryse had the upper hand until the middle and Haley had the upper hand.

Haley done the drop kick and then the Last Chance.

Haley went for the cover as soon as the move was over the crowd went wild.

The Ref said " 1,2,3."

Lilian said "Here is your winner and the new Diva's Champion Haley."

The Ref gave her the title belt and Maryse went out the ring madder than ever.

Haley came back to the curtain to see Randy standing there.

REVIEW PLZ THANKS.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She smiled and he kissed her.

She said "Im the new Diva's champion."

He said "Congrats babe you deserve it."

She said "Thanks hun and i have decided to accompany you to ringside tonight for your match with Dave."

He said "With Dave but won't things be strange around you to."

She said "Yes but i want to be with you."

He smirked and put his arms around her waist.

He said "What can i say im the legend killer."

She laughed and left to go take a shower.

Maryse was outside the women's locker room.

Haley thought "What in the world could she want now."

Maryse looked up and she was mad.

Haley could tell by the way Maryse smiled and Haley just rolled her eyes.

Maryse said "Better not get comfy with my title."

Haley said "Bitch watch me i will hell this has a new owner."

She had that famous smirk and left.

She came in the locker room and put her title in her bag.

She got everything in her bag and toke a shower.

She picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a blue aero shirt with her hair up.

She stood there and thought about how much she really missed Dave but she was happy with Randy.

She started to cry and she wiped the tears away.

She couldn't do this right now she had just won the Diva's championship.

She ran out to the car and got her title out of her bag then, put her bag in the car.

She came in and went to the curtain.

She saw Dave was there but Randy didn't come yet.

She went over and stood there waiting for Randy.

She was praying the match would start soon because it was getting very uncomfortable.

Dave looked up and saw her.

He said "Congrats on your win."

She said "Thanks."

He nodded and he came closer.

He said 'I miss you."

She stopped breathing and was shocked..

She knew he knew that she was not breathing and he smirked about it.

He said "I love you and im sorry if you ever need to talk im a phone call away."

He winked and stepped back.

Randy came and kissed her.

Randy said "Hey man im sorry for taken Haley away from you thing."

Dave said "Man its cool don't worry about it you got a special girl here Randy take care of her."

Randy said "I will."

Dave said "Tonight we can make seperate entrances ok,"

Randy nodded and turned to her.

He said "Since we are in Las Vegas we can get married if you want."

She said "Yes i do."

He said "Good."

He grabbed her hand and they walked out.

He watched her hold her title up.

They got to the ring and waited for there opponents.

They were facing The Rock and Mick Foley a preview match before WrestleMania 20.

The Rock and Mick came out.

She gave Randy a kiss and got down out of the ring.

Dave started the match and The Rock did to.

The Rock had the upper hand until Dave hit the spine buster.

She yelled "Come on Dave."

Dave tagged in Randy and Randy had the upper Hand until The Rock tagged in Mick.

She yelled "Come on Randy."

Randy hit the RKO and went for the cover.

The Refe said "1, 2, 3."

She climbed in to the ring and rasised both their hands.

They all three went quickly out of the ring and up the ramp.

They went back into the curtain and Dave went to his locker room.

Randy said "Let me get my stuff and we can head to the chapel."

She said "Before we go i have to make some stops ok."

He said "Ok

REVIEW PLZZ thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She ran to the women's locker room and found Candice, Kelly Kelly, Mickie, Melina, Eve.

She said "Oh my god me and Randy are getting married will all of you join."

They all said "Yes."

She gave them the papers where to go and went to Dave's locker room and knocked.

He said "Come in."

She came in biting her lip she was so nervous and he could tell.

He smirked to see her here and she toke a deep breath in.

She said "Me and Randy are getting married i want you to come."

He stood up relaxed as he ever could be and laughed as she stood there still not saying anything.

He said "You want me to come to my former girlfriend's wedding to see her get married to another man."

She said "Yes."

She turned around without another word and left him to think about it.

She met Randy at his car and he just got done packing his stuff in his car to get ready to go to the hotel.

She said "Hey baby i'm going with the girls to get ready and i want you to go to John's room and get ready then meet me at the chapel at 11:50."

He said "Yes sir."

She laughed and kissed him before leaving him to go to the hotel.

He got in the car and drove off toward the hotel to get ready.

She got in the car and went to her hotel room to start getting ready.

Kelly Kelly picked out the dress, Mickie piked out the shoes, Eve done her hair, and Melina done her make-up.

She asked them to be her brides maid and they accepted with excited looks on their faces.

She was so nervous and more nervous about Dave if he would show up or not.

The girls went in first as the music hit and then she came in after her music hot.

She looked at Randy with his black tux on a John was next to him not smiling just looking at her with a blank stare on his face but she saw Randy was smiling.

She bit her lip but then released it remembering her lip gloss and toke a deep breath to calm herself..

Randy looked very calm not nervous or anything like the decision he made he was proud of it no matter what

She walked down to where Randy and John where standing at, she turned so she faced Randy.

She gave Kelly Kelly her roses and grabbed Randy's hands.

The preacher said he thinks they should start with their vows first.

Randy started his first and so he toke a deep breath before he started talking.

He said "Baby i love you and i know that it hasn't been long relationship but now i see that you are a special person and all i want is to be with you if i can't have that then i won't have a good life, i want to be with you til the day i die."

She was crying by the end of his sentence and he gave her a reassuring smile.

She said "Randy i wouldn't be here if i didn't want to be with you, I want to be your everything , i want to take care of you when you get sick or hurt, i want to always be there, you got to let me be there for you."

The preacher looked at her and then Randy he finally nodded.

The Preacher asked "Haley do you take Randy to be your husband threw sickness and health, richer or poorer til death do you part?"

She said "I do."

He turned to Randy and read from his book before looking up at Randy again to proceed with the ceremony.

The Preacher asked "Randy do you take Haley to be your wife threw sickness and health, for richer or poorer til death do you part?"

He said "I do."

The Preacher said "I now announce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

He kissed her and they left as everyone threw rice in the air.

Everyone congratulated them and they left to go to the hotel.

They got back to the hotel and had a wonder night together.

She woke up and turned to see Randy looking at her.

She kissed him and got up to get ready to leave for the show.

He asked "Where are you going my lovely wife?"

She said "To take a lovely shower my dear husband."

She got her things and toke a shower real quick.

She thought that she made a good decision and was happy about the decision but Dave was still in her mind.

She shook her head of those thoughts and got ready.

She came out and Randy went in the bathroom to get ready.

They were going to talk to Vince about taking four weeks off to meet their familes and they will come back.

Randy came out and saw her standing there with looking at him.

He smirked and came over to her, he pulled her close to him so they were inches apart..

He kissed her and she smiled as she grabbed her stuff.

They left and made it to the arena on time to meet Vince before the show started.

They both walked in Vince's office and He told them to sit down.

She said "Vince i wanted to ask you something can we take four weeks off for two we want to take for our honeymoon and the other two for meeting our families."

He asked "Will you be back in time for the next show in four weeks because Haley you got a big title defense againest Maryse?"

She said "I will I promise."

He said "Congrats newlyweds."

He nodded at them and they left his office.

She jumped in his arms and hugged him as he held her.

She said "We need to pick the place where we need to go to our honeymoon ."

He said "Well we can go to Paris and spend our honeymoon there if you want Mrs Orton."

She said "Paris it is then."

He said "Lets go on our honeymoon first and then go to our families."

She nodded as he sat her back down on the ground then gave hr a kiss and went to the women's locker room.

She told the girls bye and went to Dave's locker room to check on him.

She stood there for a second and thought she was doing the right thing but she felt like she didn't want to say goodbye.

She toke a deep breath and knocked on his door lightly.

Dave said "Come in."

She came in quietly without any noise hardly and shut the door behind her easy.

He said "Mrs Orton."

She said "Hey."

He asked "What do you want?"

She said "I wanted to say goodbye until i come back."

He nodded as if he didn't care if she came back or not so she decided to ignore that thought and she gave him a hug,

She left his lockerroom and stood bye the wall she started crying.

She wanted to be with Randy but she still loved Dave so much.

Randy found her crying and she wiped her eyes but Randy could tell she was lying.

He asked "Babe whats wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him so she made up something and hoped he would believe her but how she hated to lie to him.

She said "Nervous about?"

Review plzzzzzzzzzz thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She said "I'm nervous about the meeting the families thats all."

He said "Babe it's nothing to worry about you will be fit in fine."

She said "Everything will be fine with my family to don't worry."

Randy said "I hope."

She asked "Randy can we go to the familes first and then to the honeymoon."

He said "Sure babe."

He picked her up to his level and kissed her.

She told him to put her down after a few minutes and he did as she asked him then gave him a peck.

They walked down hand and hand to the car to leave to begin their trip.

They were on the plane to Missouri to meet Randy's parents for the first time then to Haley's parents then to their honeymoon.

He said "Haley."

She asked "What sweety?"

He said "I want you to move in with me now that we are married."

She said "Your parents don't even know you are married to me how is that going to fit in with your family."

He said "Babe look we are already married, after my family meets you and after i meet your family then we can move in my house its big enough for both us."

I said "After we both meet the families we might have to cut the honeymoon in half if i move in."

He said "Cool with me."

She kissed him before leaning on the back of his chair and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep.

She thought this wasn't real and it was just a dream she was having but it wasn't it was real as anything ever could be.

She wanted to sleep for a while and get things off her mind before landing to meet his family.

She fell asleep and it was almost time to land so Randy shoke her to wake up.

She woke up stretched and rubbed her eyes to try and get the sleep out of them.

Randy kissed her head and grabbed her hand to squeeze.

She smiled at him before she got up to get ready to get off the plane.

The plane finally landed and Randy grabbed her hand again before they left the plane so they won't lose each other.

They got off and saw it was storming with people so Randy grabbed her hand tighter.

They finally found their stuff and put it in the cab's trunk before climbing in the back.

The time was coming closer and she was getting more nervous by the minute.

Randy could tell she was nervous, so he lend over in her ear and whispered to her.

He whispered "Your nervous."

She said "No i'm not."

He whispered "Yes you are i can tell."

She asked "How can you tell?"

He whispered "When you get nervous you bit your lip, you bit your nails, or you don't talk that much."

She said "You are very impressive."

He said "Why thank you ."

She kissed him and smiled at him before she looked out the window.

The cab arrived and Randy set the bags on the porch and knock on the door.

There was a party going on because there was a lot of cars in the driveway so someone came to the door and opened it.

It was Randy's mom she looked pretty with blonde hair, blue eyes, and she didn't look real old but her thoughts ended when his mom began to speak.

She said "Randy my baby im glad to see you and welcome home."

Randy said "Hey mom i'm both glad to see you and be home."

She said "Me and your father are both glad to see you off the road."

He said "Mom i want you to meet someone."

He grabbed her hand brought her to his side and she smiled at his mom.

He said "Mom this is my new wife Haley."

His mom asked "New Wife?"

He said "Yes my new wife."

His mom said "What about Sam Randy."

He said "We got a divorce a few weeks ago."

His mom said "Randy."

He said "Mom not now i got to saw Haley around."

He toke the bags in the house and Haley followed him.

He toke her down stairs and got everyone's attention.

He said "Hey everyone i wanted to get your attention to meet someone very special in my life and instead of going around and introducing this someone to everyone one at a time i am introuducing you all to her, so please let me introduce you to my beautiful new wife Haley."

He grabbed her hand to pull her up to the his chest and kissed her with all his passion.

Everyone clapped at us and we smiled at them in return.

She went into the kitchen to help Randy's mom with the food and try to get to know her better.

Haley said "Hey."

His mom said "Hi."

Haley asked "Can i help?"

His mom said "No thank you i can handle it."

Haley said "Just making sure, im very glad to meet you and Randy's family."

His mom said "We are very nice to meet."

Haley said "Bye."

His mom said "Bye."

Sam walked threw the door and looked for Randy as soon as she came in.

Haley saw her and saw Randy did to because his expression became tense.

review plzz and tips if u want thnks


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haley saw Randy and Randy came over to her.

She asked "Randy what is she doing here?"

He said "Baby i don't know i don't want her here."

She said "Sweety don't be mean but also don't cheat."

He said "For you anything babe."

She said "You should introduce me and say hi."

He nodded and grabbed her hand.

They went over and He tapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam turned around with a smile on her but the smile turned in a mean smile when she saw Randy's hand with another girl.

Sam asked "Randy who is this?"

Randy said "Sam this is my new wife Haley."

Sam said "Oh."

Haley said "I would have rather went to the bathroom to puke then meet you"

Randy said "Haley!"

Haley said "It's the truth."

Sam toke Randy to the kitchen and Haley rolled her eyes as they went behind the door.

Randy said "What the hell do you want Sam!"

Sam said "You."

Randy said "It's to late I'm married and i love her so much thats why."

Sam said "Randy please."

Randy said "No i'm happy i finally free of you and your life, i found who is amazing, funny, neat, everything i want and more."

Sam said "What am i suppose to do without you Randy."

Haley came in and stood there in the door way leaned againest the door.

Haley said "You can move on and get a damn job thats is what you can do without him."

Sam turned around and gave Haley a mean look as she began to speak again.

Sam said "Why don't you run along and do something."

Haley stood straight up, fixed her outfit and then she toke her down to the floor.

Randy was trying to get Haley off of Sam and he finally did but when he did he saw Sam's nose bleeding.

He held Haley while she tryed to get loose from him and Sam ran out of the kitchen.

Randy sat her down on the ground and let her fix herself.

Haley said "I'm sorry but she really ticked me off."

Randy said "I know and it's ok but next time you want to fit my ex please feel free to tell me."

Haley said "I wil babe."

She kissed him and went to clean up in the bathroom.

She thought what she had done was not ashameful thing and didn't want to be sorry for it.

She toke a shower and checked her phone to see Dave had called.

So she called him to see what he wanted there was no harm in that and he picked up the phone.

She said "Hey."

He said "I called you."

She said "Sorry i met Randy's family and his ex lover plus i just got in a fight with her earlier tonight."

He said "Damn Babe i missed the catfight."

She said "Dave don't call me that."

He said "Sorry."

She said "Well i have to go i have to get ready to go to dinner with Randy then to his house to spend the night with him."

He said "Alright call me later bye."

She said "Bye."

She turned her phone off and laid it in her purse.

She picked out a green shirt with a black tank top, green jacket, black flatts, hoop earring, with her hair up.

She took one last look and went down stairs to see Randy with parents.

She had toke an hour to get ready but she knew it would be worth it.

She came down and saw Randy, he looked handsome. he had on a black suit jacket, with a pink long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes.

He stood up and fixed his jacket and his hair.

He had a smirk on his face which made her laugh.

She asked "Do you like?"

He said "Like i love it you look amazing."

She smiled and kissed him then grabbed his hand.

They left to the resturant they picked out a chinese place close by the house.

They both ordered noddles and waited for their food.

She said "Randy you know instead of going to Paris we can stay at your house for our honeymoon."

He said "If thats what you want."

She said "It is babe."

He said "It's fine with me then."

So they ate and left to go get their luggage so Haley could move into his house.

They finally got their luggage and headed to the house but when they got there it was a different story to both of them.

Reviews plz thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the couch.

Haley rolled her eyes and stood next to Randy.

Randy turned to Haley and told her to go to the car.

She turned and walked out while Randy laughed at Sam.

He said "You don't get it Sam."

She said "Don't get what Randy i want to be with you and you don't understand."

He said "Sam i don't want you i want Haley i'm finally happy, Sometimes I wonder how you are going to get along with your life without me."

She said "I can't not without you Randy i'm sorry for what i done."

He said "You can't say sorry for cheating on me."

She said "I'm sorry."

He said "Leave and never come back."

Meanwhile Haley was getting the luggage out the car and her phone rung.

She looked at her phone and saw it was Dave.

She toke a deep breath and answered the phone.

She said "Hey Dave."

He said "Hey."

She asked "What do u need?"

He said "To tell you i miss you."

She said "Woah Dave you made that decision to ruin everything don't call me and tell this anymore."

She hung up and turned her phone off ringing.

She put her phone in her purse and got the luggage out of the car.

Randy came out with Sam and a cab pulled up.

Randy put Sam in the cab and the cab drove away.

Randy came to the car and got the luggage.

She could tell he was mad and she didn't want him mad.

He brought the luggage in and She came in with the rest of the luggage.

She turned him around and kissed him.

She leaned her head againest his and it was quiet for what seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes.

She said "I love you."

He said "I love you to."

She grabbed his hand and went up stairs.

The rest of the night it was magic nothing else mattered everything that happened early that day was gone.

She woke up and saw Randy wasn't there.

She got up and toke a shower.

She put on blue jeans and a shirt then dryed her hair.

She came down to see Randy sitting on the couch.

She came over and sit in the chair.

He said "Morning Babe."

She said "Morning handsome."

He said "You sleep good?"

She said "Yeah you?"

He said "Very gud."

She said "Hurry up and get dressed we need to get going to your mom's house i haven't met your dad yet."

He said "Baby i know Sam's over there i can call my dad over and then you can meet him ok."

She said "Cool with me."

He called and his dad told to come over, so his dad told him he would be over soon.

He said "He will be over here soon."

She said "That will give me enough time to cook breakfast."

He laughed and sat back down to watch tv.

She went in the kitchen to cook breakfast before Bob came over.

Randy came in behind her as he put his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek.

He asked "What are you making babe?"

She said "I didn't know what to cook so i made gravy, eggs, saugage, biscuits, and bacon i hope he likes it."

He said "Haley calm down don't be so nervous he will love it."

She nodded and toke a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door and Randy answered it.

She came out and saw Randy's dad.

Randy said "Hey dad."

Bob said "Hey Son."

Randy said "Dad i want you to meet someone."

Bob said "Ok son."

Randy grabbed her hand and stood next to her.

Randy said "Dad this my new wife Haley."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Randy's dad said "Nice to meet you Haley."

She said "Nice to meet you to ."

Randy's dad said "Call me Bob."

She said "Ok bob."

Randy said "Haley made breakfast she didn't want know what to make so she made gravy, eggs, biscuits, saugage and bacon on the patio with drinks."

Dad said "Cool with me."

Randy and Bob walked out to the patio talking away when they left the living room to go to the patio and so she got the things ready for them and went patio with the food she made for them earlier this morning.

She walked out to see Randy and Bob still talking with drinks made already for them she laughed and left them to talk about things mostly about football or his career.

She kissed Randy then smiled at them and she decided to leave them alone and go watch tv after she cleaned up the kitchen with the mess she made.

It was an hour later when she finally got the kitchen cleaned and sat down when Randy and Bob came in off the patio after they ate lunch and talked for a while.

She got off the couch to meet them at the door to say goodbye and so she went over to where they were to give Bob a hug before he left to go home.

Randy said "Bye Dad."

She said "Bye Bob."

Bob said "Bye you to and congrats both of you."

Randy came over to her and wrapped his arounds her waist while she waved bye at his dad and she turned around to meet a kiss from Randy which she loved from him but they needed to talk about his mom and she knew that his mom didn't like Haley.

Randy told her that they were going to take his mom out to eat and have his mom get to know her better so she agreed to meet her there with Randy so they could get to know each other better.

She was so nervous when the day came so she decided to wear a t-shirt with nice blues jeans and high heels with her hair down and little earrings and Randy wore blue jeans with a black long sleeve shirt with black dress shoes.

He said "Damn baby you look hot."

She said "Thank you and you look hot."

He said "Ur welcome."

She asked "Is your mom coming to the resturant?"

He said "She is meeting us there babe."

She nodded then grabbed her purse before leaving and grabbed Randy's hand as he held his hand out for her to hold his hand as they walked out to the car to head to the resturant to meet his mother.

They finally got there after traffic was heavy which made it harder to get the resturant on time for them and when they finally did his mom was already there so they had to hurry to get to the table before she left to go home.

They came in the resturant almost out of breath and looked around for his mom when they finally found her they straightened out their outfits before going over their to sit with his mom.

They came over and Randy tapped her on the shoulder which made her stand up then give him a hug but his mom Beth shook her hand then they sat down for lunch and to get to know each other.

Randy said "Mom i want to ask you a question and i want a real and honest answer."

Beth asked "What is it Randy?"

Randy asked "Why don't you like my wife?"

Beth said "Its not that i don't like her son its just what about Sam she loves you."

Randy said "Mom here is the real reason i broke it off with her she cheated on me with Dave ok there."

Beth said "Oh my son i'm so sorry but you know i want you to be happy thats all."

Randy said "I'm happy she makes me the most happiest person in the world right now and i need you to understand that i love Haley more than anything in this world."

Beth said "I understand."

Randy said "Thanks."

Beth said "Ur welcome."

Haley said "I am sorry for any inconvience i have showN to you."

Beth said "You didn't sweetheart."

They all finished dinner after talking for an hour and eating with that they gave each other hugs and spent the week spending more time with his family but the time had come to fly to see her family as they got packed to go to the airport in the morning.

She didn't feel good that morning when they came in the airport but she let it go so they could go and meet her family but she more worried about what her family was going to think about her husband and her marriage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They just got on the flight for Knoxville after being in the airport for more than an hour since the flight was on delay for reasons they didn't know about but they were ready to get to the hotel she was tired of being here.

She wanted to get there as soon as possibly but she did want to tell Randy about her not feeling well and get it over with but she knew it was going to be a big shock to him..

She looked over at him he was reading a book that he had brought for the plane from a book store before flying because it does get boring on the plane and so she laughed at him which he turned to her to see what she was laughing about.

He asked "Whats so funny babe?"

She said "The way you have your book set."

He said "Oh."

She said "I have something to tell you."

He asked "What?"

She said "I might be pregnant im not sure yet."

He said "p-p-p pregnant as in having a baby as in being a mother and daddy."

She said "Yes Randy."

He said "I dont know what to say."

She said "I didn't either."

He said "We need to get you to a doctor when we leave and we need to tell your parents."

She said "I have one Randy my mom.'

He said "Sorry."

She said "Its cool im going to take a nap."

He nodded so she turned her head to a comfortable place for her to take a nap before they got to the hotel and then to meet her family with this over her head how was she going to cope with this it was going to be so hard.

She fell asleep but woke up when Randy shook her to get ready to get off the plane to go to the hotel and so he got her hand before she got in the stream of people and the filght attendent said they could get off to get their luggage.

They got their luggage then they got a taxi then headed for the hotel to get unpack and they finally got their room then Haley unpacked their bags as Randy toke a shower came in with just a towel on.

He came over to his bag to look for his clothes before they left for the big meeting she could tell he was nervous about the whole meeting she told him the same thing that he told her before she met his family.

He came back out with a light blue long sleeve shirt with black dress pants, black dress shoes with a black dress jacket.

His hair was spiked up as he checked up in the mirror before turning around to see what Haley thought about his outfit and his hair with that she could tell he wanted to make a good impression.

He asked "Babe what do you think?"

She said "I think you need a different outfit."

He asked "You pick my outfit babe."

She said "Sweety you look very handsome."

He said "Babe don't joke like that you can tell i'm nervous."

She said "You are going to be more nervous because the whole family is going to be there."

He said "WHAT!"

She said "Babe its cool don't be nervous."

He said "I can't help it."

She gave him a peck on the lips before she got an outfit from the drawer in the nightstand, so then she went in to the bathroom toke a shower got dressed brushed her teeth, and dryed her hair then put it all the way.

She came out in her ripped blue jeans, aero shirt, her hair up all up and so she grabbed her makeup bag then went back into the bathroom to do her makeup before they left to go to her mom's house.

She came out to see Randy on the bed she turned around then waited for what Randy would say and he looked up then came over to her and leaned his head againest her head.

He said "Baby you look good."

She said "Thank you."

He said "I'm going down stairs to get the car before we leave ok."

She nodded then kissed him before he left she had the room to herself and didnt want to be here long there was a knock on the door she told them to come in and turned around to see Dave but she ran into a kiss from him.

She quick pulled back from the kiss knowing she didn't know how to tell Randy but she did knew that Randy did cheat on her she ran in on them Randy didn't see her so she decided to keep it cool.

She left the room to meet Randy downstairs to leave for the meeting with her family with even more on her shoulders so she got into the car with Randy but when Randy turned to her she kissed him so passionately and hard he was out of breath when she pulled back.

He sat there amazed before wondering why she had just done that to him and so he asked her she told him that Dave kissed her he quick got out of the car and head for Dave she ran after him.

She finally found him she saw him and Dave fighting the hotel hallway so she tried to break them up but Randy accidently punched her so she left them alone and went back to her and Randy's hotel room.

Randy came in threw stuff everyone from the couch to the tables plus the lamps she got scared and yelled at him to stop but he wouldnt so she went into the bathroom to cry until he stopped his rage he was going threw.

He said "HALEY GET OUT HERE NOW OR I WILL BUST DOWN THE DOOR!"

She said "NO!"

He said "NOW HALEY!"

She came out then pushed him and started to cry even more when she remembered what he done with Michelle McCool after match at the draft lottery.

She asked "Randy whats wrong?"

He said "Everything right now i think you knew what i am talking about Haley."

She knew she didnt want to face the facts about what he was talking about but she had to soon or later he knew all about her and Dave after Dave told him but Dave never told her until Randy told her after they got married.

Dave came in the hotel after Randy said that which made Randy very angry that he was here after what just happened between them in the hallway.

Reviews plz thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She stood there waiting for something to happen between Dave and Randy but nothing did so she toke Randy's hand and brought him over to the couch she pointed to Dave to sit in the chair but Randy got up and left the hotel room.

She turned to Dave to give him a mean look but he turned away knowing what she was going to do but she left for the bathroom and then Dave followed her to the door where she shut the door in his face.

He knocked for more than an hour asking her to come out to talk to him about things but she wouldn't and he knew he messed things up for her but he still loved her more than anything else in this world.

She came out the bathroom crying harder than anything Dave knew he hurt her so much so he made a decision to let her go and be happy that she found someone she wants to be with plus loves.

She came over to him she hit him in the chest for a few minutes before she fell to the ground with her arms around her belly and started crying how was her marriage going to be after all this but at least she was honest enough to tell him unlike him telling her that he cheated on her.

She said "Dave i'm pregnant with Randy's baby."

He said "Oh my god."

She said "Yeah."

He said "Damn."

She said "Yeah i need Randy in my life Dave ok i love him why do you think i married him."

He nodded then looked down at the floor then walked out the off hotel room so when he left she went over and grabbed her phone then dialed Randy's number but no answer so she left him a message "hey its me please call me we need to talk."

She laid down on the bed then cryed until she fell asleep but she woke up soon to the noise of the hotel room door opening so she got up and saw it was Randy he sat down on the couch he had his head in his hands.

She leaned againest the door frame quietly waiting for him to say something anything and he did but he didn't look at her at all he looked down at the floor while he said what he was going to say.

He asked "Do you love him?"

She said "No."

He asked "Do you love me?"

She said "Of course i do Randy."

He said "You have a hard way of showing it."

She said "So do you Randy."

He asked "What the hell does that mean?"

She said "Randy let me refresh your memory Michelle McCool after the draft lottery Randy when you get done pretending to love me come find me."

He said "Haley it's not true babe you got to believe me."

She wiped her eyes then left for her own hotel room she got one but she fell asleep so it was next morning she decided that she had to get up and go back to their old hotelroom to get her things from the hotel room then get the divorice underway.

She left her hotelroom crying still from last night how could this happened to her but she didn't want it to be true she shook her head and then swiped her room key then went in quietly but Randy was in the shower so she had to hurry before he came out and saw her.

She grabbed her bag from the chair then opened the drawers and put all her clothes in their but she needed her stuff from the bathroom but she didnt need anything she could buy over so she zipped her bag her her pair of shoes but just then Randy came out of the bathroom.

She got her bag toke one last look at him then went to the door but Randy came to her kissed her with all his passion but she pulled back and looked down at the floor she wasnt going to look at him.

She said "I'll call you later and discuss the papers for the divorce oh and one more thing babe hope you made the right decision about things."

She opened the door as Randy stepped into the hall to watch her leave she knew she made the right decision but how would she be able to get threw this but she was worried about was the baby.

She watched tv for the rest of her time off until her last day she had a doctor's appointment for today then she had to head over to her mom's house and tell her to see how she would react.

She got dressed then headed for the evelator but she ran into Randy she felt so uncomfortable he stepped on the evelator with her he looked at her for a couple of minutes before he turned his head straight.

He said "I'm coming to the appointment with you."

She said "Like hell you are."

He said "Like or not Haley i'm the daddy of that baby."

She rolled her eyes then moved away from him she hated/loved him but she wanted to make his life a living hell so she decided to talk to him.

She called Candice Michelle knowing he would listen to her conversation and be jealous over anything with another man so she decided to make him regret what did day by day.

She said "Hey you guys meet me at the lounge kinda like a girls night out but i got a date with Dave tonight bye."

He said "You have a date with Dave."

She said "Yeah he is going to get my mind off things plus help me with baby stuff to."

The trip was quiet even at the doctor's office everything was fine with the baby so she left in her own car to get her bags and head to the airport she called her mom to tell her that she had to go to work right away.

She put her bags in the trunk then went to the airport her flight was 8 hours long she decided to get some sleep before her flight landed she woke up before the flight attendent told the people they could go to get their luggage.

She got her luggage then headed to the hotel to get ready to make Randy pay for what he did to her and Dave was more than welcome to help her because he knew that Randy would do that to her he was that kind of guy.

She picked out this pink mini shirt with a pink tank plus a jacket with sliver heels her hair was down with the top pined up in a little bun and hoop earring she just finished her make-up when Dave knocked on the door.

She said "Come in."

He said "Hey."

She said "Hey."

He said 'Damn."

She laughed then thanked him she told him they should get there before Randy does to see who he is with and so they left with one thing in mind revenge they got there before Randy got there and so he stood next her but she looked at Dave and she kissed him.

Dave was surprised but kissed her back then turned back to the girls conversation and thats when Randy came in with Maryse on his side he looked over to find her by Dave he looked madder than ever to see her with Dave.

Review plz thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

She looked away from him to go back to the conversation but Randy's eyes were burning a hole in her and she knew he was mad but she didn't care she was going make him wish he never pretended to be married to her.

She told Dave she was going to get a water she almost forgot she was pregnant and Randy saw her so he left to go to the bar where she was to talk to her before she went back to Dave.

He came over he stood next to her she turned the other way so she couldn't see him and he knew she was going to do that so he decided to play hard ball.

He whispered "Meet me at the hotel bar at 8:30."

She gave him dirty look he bushed it off and walked away with his and Maryse drinks as she went back over to the girls table to meet Dave there again.

She said "Hey."

He said "Hey."

She asked "Hey can we leave at 8:15?"

He said "Yeah."

She smiled at him which made him laugh at her for smiling at him and he was happy with any decisions she made with her relationships.

Time went by fast it was 8:30 Dave came and got her then they left he walked her up to her room he leaned in but she stopped him which he understood why she was married still.

She said "Thanks Dave for tonight."

He said "Anytime baby girl."

She smiled then went in her room it was 8:15 she had to make a decision whether or not to go to meet him but she wanted to see what he had to say.

She decided to go but she was going to see what he had to say and nothing else not say a word to him after she left to him.

She came down to the lobby to see John down there he was waiting on his date to come down he saw her and came over to her.

He said "Hey."

She said "Hi."

He asked "You ok?"

She said "I guess."

He said "Its bad what Randy done."

She asked "How did you know what Randy did?"

He said "Um."

She said "You knew before we got married."

He said "I'm sorry."

She walked away from him into the bar to get away from him she was the only one not knowing this she was the laughing stock of the whole damn roster plus the business.

He came in the bar in the same suit he wore at the club he was smirking at her as she just rolled her eyes and he sat down with her they sat quietly for a few minutes she opened her mouth to say something but he kissed her.

She kissed him back he smirked at her then she pulled back and he got her hand lead her up to the hotel room they got in and they kissed but she pulled back.

She said "I hate you so much so bye Randall."

He said "Baby let me make it up to you."

She said "No."

She walked out of his hotelroom to pack because after tomorrow she had to take medical leave til her baby arrived she knew she was making the right decision so she went back toke a shower and got in bed for the next morning.

She woke up saw Randy had called her so she toke a shower and she went to his hotelroom and knocked on his door to see what he wanted.

He came out in his pjs he had just woke up surprising he actually went to bed alone so she asked him what he wanted and he asked her to come in so she did for a minute.

He said "Baby please don't do this ok let me explain first before you do anything."

She said "Randy you have everything you wanted you made me a freaking laughing stock of the whole business and i am suppose to let that go right."

He said "No."

She said "Damn straight."

He said "Please don't do this babe."

She said "Have a nice life."

He said "By the way Dave knew and John."

She said "I knew John did he told me last night."

He said "You didn't know that Dave knew."

She said "Bye Randy."

She left he stood there thinking about how he could get her back and have things the way they were before this crap ever began and so she left to Vince's office she knocked on his door he opened the door and welcomed her in.

He asked "What may i help you with today?"

She said "Well i'm pregnant with Randy's baby i need to take time off but i understand that i have to give up my title."

He said "I understand and i will give a another shot when you come back."

She said "Thank you."

He said "Your welcome."

He got up she shook his hand and left to catering to see the girls and when came in she saw Dave, John, Randy at a table Randy's eyes followed her across as she sat down with the girls.

Randy got up left the catering she watched as she sat there she wasn't moving she was over his crap and so after a while she went to the drink machine and saw John coming so she went the other way but he blocked her.

She said "Move John i'm not in the mood to play games you should run on and get ready for your match.'

He said "After i say i'm sorry."

She walked away from him he couldn't be sorry she made a mistake by being with him and so she stood by the monitor in the hall to watch Raw Randy came down to the ring as the show started.

She stood there wondering what he was going to say but she didnt know what he had planned when he came out.

He asked "Haley baby will you come out here please?"

THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS PEOPLEZ I APPERICATE THEM VERY MUCH.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She came out waving everyone then stepped in the ring not looking at Randy she stood next to the turnbuckle away from him.

He said "Here is the papers you wanted since you won't forgive me then you can get what you want ok Haley."

She said "Randy i think you will get what you want to remember you wanted to end this pretend marriage."

He said "I am afraid of comminment."

She asked "Is that what you told Samantha?"

He said "No."

She set the mic on the apron then got out of the ring with the papers in her hand as she walked up the ramp to the backstage and to her lockerroom.

She signed the papers then slid them under door to his locker room and walked away he came out of the locker room to watch her leave.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

She didn't go back after that she toke the time to prepare for the baby and the baby was a girl so she had a easy time buying all the things it will need and decorating the room for the baby.

She talked to Randy after the divorce for the baby's sake but that was all she was happy to be home for this time she was getting close to her due date so Randy flew in to her house.

He came in with his luggage he sat it down next to the chair at the door as she came down the stairs he looked at her with wide eyes she had changed since the last time he saw her she had gotten bigger and she was more relaxed.

She smiled at him as she went in the living room with a bowl of ice cream she had made before he arrived, so he came in the living room and sat down beside her.

He said "Hey you two."

She said "Hey."

He asked "Why aren't you being mean to me."

She said "I don't know i dont feel like Randy i guess."

He said "Oh."

She said "So."

He said "I'm with Mickie now."

She asked "I need to know this why?"

He said "I dont know to make a conversation."

She said "Well i still hate you."

He asked "Are you coming back after you have the baby?"

She said "Yeah i got to train for a while but i will be back."

He said "Cool."

She said "I picked a name for the baby."

He asked "What is it?"

She said "Tiffany Marie Orton."

He said "Nice."

She nodded as she went back to the tv to watch what was on so Randy decided to go and unpack in his room then go look in the baby's room to see what it looked like and he did he thought it looked really nice.

He came back down stairs then in the kitchen to cook dinner for him and her since she couldn't stand forever he didn't mind he owed it to her for hurting her anyway.

She went to get up but she felt a sharp pain in stomach it was a labor pain so she yelled at Randy to get her suitcase from her bedroom as she held on to the couch Randy came down the stairs with the suitcase and his keys.

He helped her to the car then in the car as he drove as fast as he could to the hospital to see his baby be born he was excited but nervous about the whole parent thing.

They finally got there the nurse got her a room Randy stayed by her side the whole time, so a couple of hours later their baby girl came out healthy as could be Randy held Tiffany first Haley feel asleep but woke up hours later.

She told Randy she wanted to see Tiffany so he got the nurse and they brought in Tiffany so Haley could see her for the first time she was a beautiful baby girl.

Tiffany had Randy's head, his hair but everything else was from Haley Randy didn't mind it though he was happy to have her here with him.

The nurse told Haley she had to stay there for a few days to make sure she was going to be ok then she could leave with the baby so Randy said he would stay with her til she was released from the hospital.

So the day came when Haley was released with their baby she walked out with Randy and Randy put his things in the trunk of his hummer as Haley put Tiffany in her carseat then Randy helped Haley in the front seat.

They arrived at her home unloaded her suitcase plus the baby and headed in the house for the quiet evening at home.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I LOVE YOU.

REVIEW PLZ.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They went back to Missouri to let his parents see the baby she was excited to see his parents and to let them see the baby for the first time but she wasn't excited about staying with Randy..

He had taken time off from work she had to get back in the gym before she could go back to her job.

So they decided to stay at Randy's house they could let his parents have time with their new grandbaby as Haley could go to the gym.

She went to the gym as Randy went to his parents to visit with the baby and she wanted to take that #1 contender's spot and show Randy who was is playing with but Vince had another idea when he called her that night after she put Tiffany down she went to find Randy.

He asked "What?"

She said "Vince offered me a new spot in the business."

He asked "Really what is it?"

She said "Raw General Manager."

He said "WHAT!"

She said "I might take it but i still don't know yet on my decision."

She left him with that thought as he sat down on the bed but she was a tempory Raw General Manager so she went back to training she was planning on making her debut next week if it was cleared she could complete.

She finished her workout then she feed Tiffany and back downstairs and went in the kitchen but there was a knock on the door so she opened the door and saw it was Sam so Haley yelled for Randy to come down down his hoe was here.

Sam pulled Haley's hair as Haley turned around and Haley hated that so much she drove her into the glass table in the living room Randy heared and he rushed down the stairs to see what it was happening.

He saw it was Sam and Haley fighting so he went over grabbed Sam threw her out and saw Haley go in the kitchen so he followed her to get the scoop on what happened between them.

He asked "What was that all about back there?"

She said "I called her a hoe."

He asked "Why?"

She said "I hate her."

He said "Babe your going to have to get use to the fact that she will always starting trouble."

She said "I'm not staying here forever."

He asked "Then how are my parents going to see their grandbaby?"

She said "I can fly out here."

He said "Baby it will be quicker if you stay here i won't bother you or anything."

She said "Fine."

He said "Thanks babe."

She said "Don't call me that."

He laughed as he left with everything he needed to set the table for dinner he went up and got Tiffany to change her diaper before dinner and lay her back down.

She got the stew done finally with all the other food she sat everything up for dinner then Randy came in he sat down at the table.

They didn't talk at all threw dinner after Randy got done he went in the living room and watched tv while Haley cleaned the dishes then went up stairs for a shower to get ready to leave tommorrow for her big debut.

Randy had already packed his and her things she thanked him then gave Tiffany a bath put her pjs on then laid her down to bed she went in the other room Randy had next to the nursey.

She climbed in bed with thoughts going threw her mind but still had to get some sleep she had to get up early tommorrow for a flight at 11:30 so she had to get things in her car come back leave in the cab then to the airport.

She finally drifted off to sleep when the clock at 3:00 she had to get up and get Tiffany Randy also woke up so he went in with her to check on the baby Haley feed and changed her diaper then went outside the nursey.

Randy came behind her put his hands on her shoulders gave her a kiss on the cheek then went back to bed and she went back in her bed to get some sleep.

Randy woke her the next morning with the alarm clock in the room he had set before she went to bed that night so she got up toke a shower then got Tiffany in the car drove over to Beth and Bob's house to drop her off til she got back home.

She then got a cab to the airport after she kissed Tiffany gave Bob and Beth a hug she and Randy finally got to the airport when they landed it was 6:30 so they had to unpack at the hotel then head to the arena.

Haley was set to wrestle Mickie for the title tonight but had a meeting with Vince to tonight so she had a lot to do and Randy could tell so he stopped her and gave her a kiss.

She pulled back from the kiss then walked away but Randy pulled her in a closet and didn't turn the light on so they were in the dark and he had the door locked so she couldn't leave he wanted her to hear him.

He asked "Be my girlfriend again?"

She said "No."

Then left him to think about what he had just said plus he had a girlfriend Mickie and she wanted him to be faithful to Mickie not break Mickie's heart.

She walked in Vince's office shook his hand as they both sat down to talk business to discuss her furture as a WWE Diva or as WWE Raw's General Manager.

He asked "Well Haley have you decided to be a WWE Diva or WWE Raw's General Manager?"

She said "Vince i don't think i can make it as a General Manager i would be better as a WWE Diva."

He said "I agree but last week you made a great Main Event everyone loved it."

She said "Yes but my passion it's in the ring i love the fans and how they cheer me on."

He said "Well Haley the offer will always be on the table thanks for your time."

She said "Thanks Vince."

She had her match to get ready for it was after Kofi Kingston's match with MVP so she had little time to dolly around.

She just got done with her wrestling attire when there was a knock on her door so she said come in and she saw it was Dave she gave him a hug.

He said "Dang you lost a lot of weight."

She said 'I know."

He asked "How is the baby?"

She said "Tiffany is Fine."

He said "Go on a date with me."

She said "Batista."

He said "Please."

She said "Ok."

She kissed him then got her make up ready and walked out to the curtain Dave gave her one last hug then left Randy saw and got jealous.

He walked Mickie to the curtain gave her a kiss then left Mickie shook Haley's hand as she walked out then Haley did the ref started the match.

The match was long but it ended good Haley was the new Diva's Champion and Mickie shook her hand at the end she was happy things turned out the way they did.

Review thanks. love ya.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The backstage was still crowded when she came threw the curtain. The superstars were running around still some going to Vince or to the training room trying to get patched up to get to the hotel.

Randy was standing across the hall staring straight at her blue eyes locked like she was the prize and he was the winner. She started over to him scared of what he might try to pull knowing how he worked.

She thought he looked cute right now. but couldn't let him know that. He smiled a small sweet smile as he came closer to her. She stepped so close that they were inches apart as he leaned in she also did making their lips go together like peanut butter and jelly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waist making sure there was no more room between them. After a minute of standing there kissing they pulled back away from each other.

She couldn't help but kiss him back she loved him more then in the world. She also wanted to make sure he knew she did.

"I love you." he said. He said it like he meaned it but she still couldn't take a chance she had to test him.

"Prove it." she said. Her tone was demanding now wanting to know if it was really true.

If he did truely love her then he wouldn't love anyone else but her. Thats how she looked at it. When she stepped back from her, she saw his outfit. Nice dark jeans, dress shoes, a black shirt and jacket.

He place his hand out to her to see if she would take it. She waited for a moment. Was this the right thing to do? Tiffany was the most important reason for them and being on the same terms instead of fighting.

She took his hand softly as he gentle pullled her along the crowded hallway down to her lockerroom. Mickie James was standing with Melina talking when she and him went by. Mickie gave her a dirty look before looking back Melina.

She could understand why see as though, Mickie wanted Randy as much as any other girl. She glanced at Randy to see he was looking straight ahead away from Mickie completely ignoring her.

She stopped a little ahead, but not to far so she and him could still Mickie. Mickie couldn't see them. She had to know what was going on between them before anything could get straighten out with them.

Before she could ask his finger rested on her lips, so she couldn't talk.

"We'll talk about it later come on." he said. He was excited and happy so much that it seemed he had something up his sleeve. It was no point to try and ask him. He would just say she'll find out soon enough.

They started walking again moving past the Diva's locker room to her own locker room. When they finally got there, Dave was leaning his back on the wall looking down to see he was dressed in his wrestling attire on.

Dave looked up at the both of us, his eyes going back and forth between her and Randy. She moved away from Randy, slowly walking up to Dave as she gave him a hug he hugged tighter. When she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I could never be mad at you."

He kissed her gentle on the cheek before looking at Randy then turning toward the way to the curtain and started walking. Randy moved so he could be in front od her. Her face was down looking at the gray concrete that seemed to be everywhere.

His soft fingers raised her head up to look at him in the eyes leaning down slowly to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back more passionately this time, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

When they both pulled back their breathing became more rapidly as sh paused leaning heads against together with their eyes closed. Every problem seemed to disappear at the moment leaving over them together.

Randy wasn't perfect but he could be she thought deciding to see what he had planned, it couldn't hurt. When she opened her eyes he was smiling at her sweetly as he motioned her into the locker room.

He said "Go on now."

She gave him a smile before running to the quiet and cold lockerroom grabbing her bag to find a nice outfit. All she brung was a nice tank top and a pair of jeans along with sneakers.

She grabbed them running into shower and changing. When she finally came out of the lockerroom, Randy was standing next to a crate watching the door clearly waiting on her.

She moved to the middle of the hall as he did the same grabbing her hand. They walked along the now quiet hallways since it was the last 30 minutes alot of people were gone. When they reached the back of the arena. The door was open allowing cold air come in making her shiver as Randy held her closer to him to try and keep her warm.

They walked quickly to his rental car that was a mercedes-benz, black outside with tinted windows. When he opened the door for her and she climbed in. It was all leather, black interior, nice sound system, everyhing was sweet about this car.

He climbed in a moment later starting the engine taking her hand in his while driving with the other to the hotel. She wanted to ask him a million question. Why did he leave Mickie? Why did he cheat on her? Wasn't she good enough for him? Didn't he love her enough to stay with her?

She didn't know where to start as they finally pulled up to the hotel and got out to let the servants take the car to the garage. She waited in the hotel seeing more and more people fill in the lobby.

After 15 minutes he finally came into the hotel. He kissed her gently before grabbing her hand and leading her toward the elevators. There was a old couple standing there waiting when they arrived who looked the same age maybe in there 60s or 70s.

The lady had on a long blue dress that sat well with her mini pumps that matched her dress. She wore a black purse on forearm and her hair was up in a nice bun.

The old man wore a light blue dress to match the lady's blue dress, He also wore a nice pair of polished black dress shoes. They seemed nice when we stood by them. The elevator dinged after waiting for more then 3 minutes.

So we all climbed on as she awaited her time with Randy to get rid of all the questions she had for him.


End file.
